Complet Rider War
by bakugan120
Summary: Find out what happens when Diend battles Blade Double battles Den-o and more.
1. Chapter 1

Complete Kamen Rider War Chapter 1: The Beginning

One day Michael, a 13-year-old boy with brown hair, and his friend Jake, a 14-year-old boy with black hair, signed up for a rider war. "Man, I can't wait to be Decade," said Michael. "I can't wait to be Double," said Jake. "Well, let's go to the arena," said Michael. Jake and Michael made it to the arena just in time for the first round…

Find out what happens in the next chapter of Complete Kamen Rider War…


	2. Diend VS Blade

Complete Rider War Part 2

Diend VS Blade

"Round 1 Diend VS Blade," said the announcer. Then a man named Haruto Showaki came into the stadium and pulled out the diend driver, also a man named Todara Icihga who pulled out the blade buckle. "Henshin," they both said. The blade buckle said "Turn up" and the diend driver said "Kamen Rider…Diend". Then Diend and Blade were standing there and Blade made the first move by pulling out his sword. Blade swiped two cards and his sword said "Thunder…Kick… Lightning Blast" then Blade stuck his sword in the ground, jumped into the air, and tried to kick Diend with a lightning surrounded leg, but Diend dodged it. Then Diend put some cards in the diend driver and it said, "Kamen Rider G3, Raia, Ohja, Odin, Scissors, Femme, Zolda, Knight, Rai, Imperer, Verde, Psyga, Delta, Rio Troopers, Leangle, Zanki, Drake, Rey," then all the riders that the diend driver said came and started attacking Blade. Blade then inserted two cards into his absorber it then said "Absorb Queen… Evolution King," then Blade turned into Blade King. Then Diend took out his K-Touch and it said ", G4, Ryuga, Orga, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Final Form Rider Diend," and Diend turned into Diend Complete. Then Blade's sword says "Spade Ace, Spade 2, Spade 3, Spade 4, Spade 5, Spade 6, Spade 7, Spade 8, Spade 9, Spade 10, Spade Jack, Spade Queen, Spade King, Ultimate Royal Straight Flush." Then Blade was getting into a pose to shoot the lazer from his sword when the diend driver said "Final Attack Rider … Diend," then the both shot a lazer from their weapons. Their blasts were equal until Diend pulled the trigger harder and Diend took down Blade and sent him back to his world. Then the announcer said " The Winner Is Diend. He'll be going to the next round."

What will happen when Double Fights Den-o find out next time.


	3. Double VS Deno

Complete Rider War Chapter 3

Double VS Den-o

"Jake wasn't that a good match?" said Michael "Yeah, it was," Jake replied. "Yeah, I know," said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" asked Jake. "The name's Phillip, and I'm the other half of Double," answered Phillip. "O.K." Michael and Jake said.

Then the announcer said, "Round 2 - Double VS Den-o." "Well, I guess we're up," said Phillip. Then Jake put on the double driver and it also went on to Phillip. They both held up their gaia memories and pressed their buttons. The memories then said "Cyclone Joker," and Phillip put his gaia memory into the left slot on his double driver which put it into Jake's left side of the double driver. Then Jake inserted the Joker memory into the right side of his double driver, and he pushed the two sides of the double driver apart from each other and turned into Kamen Rider Double. Den-o slapped the belt on, pressed the red button, and swung the pass over the belt, which completed the Den-o transformation. Double and Den-o kept fighting and finally Den-o said, "Ore Sanjou." After that, Den-o took out his sword and continued fighting with Double. After a while, Double took out his memories and turned into Double Heat Metal. Then Den-o pushed the blue button on his belt and turned into rod form. Then he turned the sword into a rod and said, "Mind if I reel you in?" They fought some more when Double took out his memories again and turned into Double Luna Trigger, and Den-o pressed the purple button on his belt, swung the pass over it, and turned into Den-o Gun Form. Den-o then turned his rod into a gun and said, "Mind if I defeat you? Sorry, can't hear you." They kept battling, and Double took out both memories and turned the body to Philip and turned into Double Fang Joker at the same time Den-o pressed the yellow button on his belt and turned into Den-o Axe Form. Finally, Den-o changed the gun into an axe and said, "My strength has made you cry". Then Den-o held the pass in front of his belt and his belt said "Full Charge." At the same time, Double pressed the horn on Fang up 3 times, and it said "Fang Maximum Driver." Just then, both riders jumped into the air. First Den-o missed Double and landed. Then Double flipped sideways and landed behind Den-o, defeating him and sending him back to his world. "The winner is Kamen Rider Double," said the announcer.

What will happen next time when Decade battles Ryuki? Find out by reading the next chapter…


End file.
